Life as Yuri Girl!
by Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko
Summary: Yui menerima tantangan dari Miku untuk menerjai seseorang. Siapakah targetnya? Author as OC! Mind to RnR?


**Hola readers~ Yui is back! XD**

**Kali ini, Yui mencoba untuk membuat fic YURI!, dimana author menjadi salah satu dari pasangan itu, dengan nama Hinamori Yui! XD**

**Rin: Yui, gimana dengan ficmu yang judulnya 'Can we be Friend?' itu?**

**Len: Iya. Padahal ficmu yang itu belum selesai.**

**Yui: Berisik! Saia ngebikin fic ini karena keburu ada ide. Law nanti hilang gimana?**

**RinLen: *sweatdrop* ALASANMU GAJE!**

**Yui: Hihihi! XD Disclaimer please!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha corp.  
><strong>Life as Yuri Girl © <strong>Yui-Amu 'Yuri Lovers' Hinamori

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship**

**Warning:  
><strong>OC, maybe OOC, typo(s), Lemon, **YURI!**, 17+, if you don't like Yuri, please don't read!

**Summary:  
><strong>Yui menerima tantangan Miku untuk 'mengerjai' seseorang. Siapakah orang itu? Mind to RnR?

**~Life as Yuri Girl~**

Pagi yang cerah di Crypton Academy. Semua murid melakukan aktifitas rutinnya, termasuk Hinamori Yui, gadis berumur 14 tahun itu juga melakukan aktifitas rutinnya, yaitu melamun.

"Eh, Yui. Kamu melamun terus. Entar kerasukan setan loh!" goda Hatsune Miku, sahabat Yui.

"Haha! Aku hanya sedang bosan, tidak ada yang menarik," ujar gadis berambut ungu gelap itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita 'main' yuk!" tawar Miku dengan menekankan kata 'main'.

"Tidak Miku! Aku bosan selalu main denganmu. Apalagi kita saat ini sedang di sekolah," tolak Yui. Miku hanya ber'ooo' ria.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga katamu. Kita ber'main' hampir setiap hari," kata Miku "Tapi, bukannya tidak ada gadis lain yang mau mendekatimu?" sambung Miku. Yui terlihat berpikir.

"Iya juga sih. Terus bagaimana? Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka dengan laki-laki?" kata Yui setengah teriak. Memang, rumor tentang kejelekan Yui sudah menyebar ke hampir seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mulai dari guru, para murid, satpam hingga penjaga kantin tahu tentang Yui kalau dia adalah seorang Yuri! Tidak ada gadis yang mau mendekatinya, sementara semua laki-laki yang mendekatinya langsung dia tendang (Sadis!)

"Kita pikirkan saja setelah istirahat nanti!" kata Miku lalu mengecup bibir Yui sebentar, lalu dilepaskannya.

"Kenapa kau lepaskan Miku?" tanya Yui dengan muka sedikit memerah akibat dicium oleh Miku tadi.  
>"Kau ingin 'main'? Kau bilang tadi tidak mau," kata Miku.<br>"Ta… Tapi… Aku mau!" teriak Yui sambil melompat kearah Miku. Mereka lalu terjatuh kelantai kelas dalam keadaan Yui diatas Miku dalam posisi tengkurap sementara Miku dibawah Yui dengan posisi terlentang.

"Yu… Yui… Mph…" kata-kata Miku terputus karena Yui sudah mencium bibirnya. Lidah Yui mencoba menerobos mulut Miku. Miku lalu membuka mulutnya seolah memberi izin lidah Yui untuk masuk. Yui lalu menjilati bagian dalam mulut Miku. Tak berapa lama Yui lalu bangkit dan melepaskan baju dan roknya, sehingga hanya tersisa pakaian dalamnya.

"Yu… Yui… Kau… Masih memakainya?" tanya Miku menunjuk sebuah vibrator yang terpasang pada vagina Yui dengan muka merah.  
>"Maksudmu ini? Soalnya vaginaku suka terasa gatal, makanya aku pasang ini untuk menghilangkan rasa gatalnya," kata Yui sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.<br>"Ta… Tapi, celana dalammu basah," kata Mikum polos. Yui segera melihat kebawah.  
>"KYAAA! AKU TIDAK SADAR!" teriak Yui sambil melepas celana dalamnya sehingga vaginanya tidak tertutup apa-apa. Lalu dia mengambil celana dalam cadangannya dari dalam tas. Baru saja dia mau memakainya…<br>"Hinamori Yui! Hatsune Miku!" bentak seseorang. Yui dan Miku segera menoleh keasal suara.

"KYAAA! LUKA-SENSEI!" teriak Yui dan Miku berbarengan. Luka langsung menutup telinganya.  
>"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sekarang masih jam pelajaran!"<p>

"Ma… Maaf Luka-senpai. Ini semua karena Miku memaksa. Dia melepas semua pakaianku…" bela Yui tanpa rasa bersalah.  
>"Eh? Bu… Bukan begitu! Dia yang menyerangku duluan!" bela Miku mencoba mengelak.<br>"Yui, kalau yang kau katakana itu benar, bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang celana dalammu yang basah itu dan vibrator yang terpasang disana?" tanya Luka membuat Yui mingkem.  
>"Ups!"<p>

"Sekarang juga pakai lagi pakaian kalian yang benar. Masih beruntung saya yang menemukan kalian sedang melakukan ini. Kalau guru lain, kalian pasti sudah dikeluarkan. Ya sudah, saya akan ke kelas lain," kata Luka seraya pergi. Memang, kelas Yui saat ini sedang kosong karena gurunya tidak masuk. Dan otomatis semua muridnya (-Yui dan Miku) berkeliaran keluar kelas. Jadi situasinya sangat menguntungkan.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Sebaiknya kita belajar dulu," kata Yui sambil mengenakan pakaiannya lagi dan Miku segera kembali ketempat duduknya.

**-Break time-**

"Yui! Yui!" teriak Miku memanggil Yui.

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya Yui yang lagi-lagi melamun tanpa menoleh kearah Miku.

"Kau bilang kau ingin bermain dengan gadis lain kan? Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan" tawar Miku. Yui langsung menoleh kearah Miku sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang panjang sebahu itu.

"Taruhan seperti apa?" tanya Yui.

"Begini, aku punya satu orang yang polos. Namanya Kagamine Rin. Ciri-cirinya berambut honey blond dan memakai pita putih besar. Dia ada dikelas 2 A!" kata Miku menjelaskan.  
>"Kagamine? Rasanya aku pernah dengar…" kata Yui seraya berpikir. "Ah, aku ingat! Kagamine Len!"<p>

"Tapi Yui, yang kita bicarakan sekarang itu Kagaminr Rin, bukan Kagamine Len,"

"Bukan itu Miku. Kagamine Len, dia adalah sainganku sejak SD. Dia selalu saja kalah dariku dalam segalanya. Dan yang aku dengar, dia itu orangnya 'sister complex'. Tentunya akan sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkan Rin," jelas Yui.

"Kau mau menerima taruhan ini atau tidak?" tanya Miku

"Hmm… Boleh! Beri aku waktu satu minggu. Jika aku berhasil mendapatkannya, kau harus mentraktirku makan selama 1 minggu!" kata Yui.

"Kalau begitu, jika kau gagal, kau harus melayaniku selama satu minggu!" tantang Miku menjawab tawaran Yui.  
>"Setuju!"<p>

"Ayo cepat kita ganti pakaian. Sebentar lagi jam olah raga," kata Miku sambil mencari seragam olah raganya. Yui tanpa mencari lagi langsung melepas pakaiannya sehingga hanya tersisa pakaian dalamnya. Saat dia melihat kedalam tas…  
>"Ya ampun! Aku lupa!" kata Yui menepuk jidatnyua sendiri.<br>"Kau tidak membawa seragammu?"  
>"Tidak, aku membawanya. Tapi aku tinggalkan dilocker. Rencananya aku mau mengambilnya saat istirahat. Miku, aku pergi dulu ya…" kata Yui lalu langsung pergi ke ruang locker.<br>"Yui! Kau lupa pakaianmu!" teriak Miku, namun Yui sudah terlalu jauh dan panik untuk mendengar teriakkannya. Yui tiba dilorong yang menghubungkan antara ruang kelas dan ruang locker. Saat dia berbelok…  
>*brak*<p>

"Aw! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong…" kata Yui sambil mengelus kepalanya.  
>"Ma… Maaf…" kata anak yang menabrak (atau ditabrak) Yui sambil mengelus kepalanya juga. "A… Aku tidak…" kata anak itu tertahan saat melihat Yui. "KYAAA! Kenapa kau berkeliaran disekolah hanya memakai pakaian dalam?" teriak anak itu.<br>"Apa? Pakaian dalam?" kata Yui melihat tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba mukanya memerah dan langsung menutup bagian dada dan selangkaannya. "Ma… Maaf… Aku tidak sengaja…" 'Pasti pakaianku tertinggal dikelas dan aku lupa memakainya…' pikir Yui. Dia langsung kabur ke ruang locker.

"Hah… Hah… Akhirnya sampai…" kata Yui ngos-ngosan. "Ng… Tunggu! Rasanya aku mengenali ciri-ciri anak tadi. Ng… Pita putih besar, rambut honey blond. Dimana aku pernah mendengarnya ya?" ucap Yui sambil mencari locker miliknya. "Ini dia! 245!" teriak Yui sambil membuka lockernya. Dia langsung memakai pakaian olah raganya, lalu pergi kelapangan.

"Nah, anak-anak. Kali ini kelas 2B akan bertanding voli dengan kelas 2A. Karena Kiyo-sensei tidak masuk, jadi dia menyerahkan kelasnya kepadaku. Kebetulan kelasnya sekarang jugam olah raga, jadi saya melakukan ini agar tidak repot," jelas Kaito panjanbg lebar yang dijawab oleh semua muridnya dengan ber'HAH?' ria sementara Yui hanya menguap.

"Kelas 2A, segera kemari!" teriak Kaito memanggil murid kelas 2A. Mereka segera datang kelapangan. Lalu…  
>"Ka… Kau kan yang tadi…" kata Yui menunjuk seseorang.<br>"Rin, kau kenal dia?" tanya seseorang kepada anak yang dipangil Rin itu.

"Bukan itu Len. Dia murid yang kuceritakan tadi…" jawab Rin. Len lalu tertawa.  
>"Kenapa Len?" tanya Rin bingung.<br>"Gyahahahahaha! Yui, sejak SD kau tetap saja melakukan hal yang memalukan! Gyahahahahaha!" kata Len tertawa sambil berguling di atas tanah.  
>"Te… Terserah aku dong Len! Apakah itu menggangumu?" kata Yui dengan muka memerah karena malu mengingat hal yang dia lakukan tadi.<p>

"Se… Setidaknya lakukan itu saat dirumah, bukan disekolah! Hahaha umph…" tawa Len terputus karena Yui segera 'mendaratkan' kakinya dimuka Len.

"Dan kau sejak dulu tetap memalukan seperti ini Len,"

"Hinamori-san, Kagamine-san, bisakah kalian segera kebarisan? Yang lainnya sudah menunggu," kata Kaito mencoba melerai Yui dan Len.  
>"Huh! Oh ya, apa kau yang bernama Kagamine Rin?" tanya Yui kepada Rin. Rin hanya memasang wajah bingung.<p>

"I… Iya… Itu aku…" kata Rin gugup.  
>"Sebentar ya Rin!" kata Yui lalu menarik Len dan membisikan sesuatu. "Kau mau taruhan denganku?" bisik Yui kepada Len.<p>

"Taruhan?" tanya Len bingung.  
>"Jika aku berhasil mendapatkan kembaranmu itu dalam waktu satu minggu, kau harus menuruti semua kata-kataku. Dan jika aku gagal, aku akan berhenti menjahilimu," tawar Yui. Tiba-tiba Len menjadi panas.<br>"Tidak!" tolak Len.  
>"Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menunjukan foto ini dan memperdengarkan suara tangismu keseluruh sekolah…" ancam Yui. Len langsung berkeringat dingin.<br>"Ma… Maksudmu yang mana?"

"Yang ini…" kata Yui lalu mengeluarkan hpnya dan segera memperlihatkan foto Len sewaktu SD saat dia menangis, dan juga suara tangisannya beserta videonya.  
>"Ja… Jangan tunjukan itu!" teriak Len sambil mencoba merebut hp Yui. Tapi hp itu segera dimasukannya ke saku celananya.<br>"Terima atau aibmu akan terbongkar! Nanti orang-orang akan bilang: 'Hei! Itu Len yang terkenal itu kan? Tidak kusangka ternyata dia cengeng. Ayo anak manis, mau menyusu pada mama?'," kata Yui sambil menirukan suara cewek manja yang sedang menggoda orang. "Dan akan menjadi berita utama dikoran 'Kagamine Len, vokalis dari band Vocaloid ternyata cengeng!'," kata Yui mencoba mendramatisir keadaan.  
>"Baik, baik! Aku terima tantanganmu itu!" kata Len mengalah.<br>"Lihat saja, aku akan mendapatkannya. Dan kau jangan pernah mengganggu kami jika kami sedang berdua…" kata Yui lalu segera mengikuti teman-temannya. Len hanya tertunduk pasrah.

"Len, ayo cepat. Nanti kita tertinggal!" teriak Rin.  
>"Eh? I… Iya…" jawab Len sambil menyusul Rin.<p>

'Tunggu saja Rin! Aku akan mendapatkanmu! Hehehehe!' inner Yui sambil tertawa.

**-Break time next day-**

"Hai Rin!" sapa Yui memanggil Rin.  
>"Eh, cewek pakaian dalam. Ada apa?" tanya Rin yang membuat Yui sweatdrop. Bukan karena ditanya ada apa, tapi karena dipanggil 'cewek pakaian dalam'.<p>

"Ehm… Namaku Hinamori Yui. Panggil saja Yui," kata Yui. Rin hanya ber'ooh' ria.  
>"Habisnya, begitu melihat mu aku teringat kejadian kemarin saat kamu hanya memakai pakaian dalam," kata Rin mecoba menahan tawa. Muka Yui memerah saat mengingatnya.<p>

"Ja… Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu…" kata Yui masih blushing.  
>"Maaf, maaf. Lalu, Yui ada urusan apa?" tanya Rin.<p>

"Rin besok ada acara gak?" tanya Yui to the point.  
>"Tidak tuh. Emang kenapa?" tanya Rin lagi. Yui serasa mendapat angin segar.<p>

"Ng… Bisa tidak kau kerumahku besok? Soalnya keluargaku semuanya pergi, dan aku hanya sendirian dirumah…" kata Yui dengan mata berkaca-kaca (dan tentu saja dibuat-buat agar Rin terpengaruh). Dan bodohnya Rin mau saja mengiyakannya.

"Bo… Boleh…" kawab Rin. Dalam hati Yui langsung kegirangan.

"Rumahku ada di jalan xxx no xx perfektur xxxxx! Jangan lupa ya…" kata Yui lalu meninggalkan Rin sambil tersenyum puas.

"Hei Rin. Kau tadi bicara apa dengan cewek Yuri itu?" tanya Len seakan mengintrogasi Rin.

'Gawat! Kalau ak bilang aku akan pergi ke rumah Yui, Len pasti melarang,' "Ng… Dia hanya bertanya jawaban tes yang diberikan Luka-sensei kemarin…" kata Rin berbohong. Dan bodohnya lagi Len percaya begitu saja.

"Oh… Ya sudah, aku kekantin dulu…" kata Len lalu pergi. Rin menghela nafas lega.

'Hampir saja ketahuan. Kalau ketahuan bisa-bisa aku dilarang pergi dan Yui akan kesepian,' pikir Rin. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, Rin itu sebenarnya baik, polos, lugu , atau bego sih?

**-Class 2B-**

Yui segera meluncur ke tempat duduknya sambil tetap tersenyum. Miku yang heran melihat perubahan sikap Yui langsung menghampirinya.  
>"Yui, tumben kau senyum-senyum begitu. Biasanya juga kau melamun," kata Miku.<p>

"Rencanaku sebentar lagi berhasil! Dan aku akan makan gratis selama satu minggu dan juga dapat pelayan!" kata Yui sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja Miku tambah heran.

"Tunggu! Aku memang berjanji akan mentraktirmu selama satu minggu jika kau berhasil. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menjadi pelayanmu kan?" kata Miku. Yui sweatdrop.

"Aku juga taruhan dengan Len. Kubilang jika aku berhasil dia akan menjadi pelayanku," ujar Yui enteng. Miku kaget.

"K… Kau mengadakan perjanjian dengan Len?" tanya Miku seolah tidak percaya.  
>"Tenang saja. Dia sudah kuancam. Jika dia berani menggangguku saat sedang berdua dengan Rin, aibnya akan kubongkar! Hehehe!" kata Yui sambil tersenyum licik. Miku makin heran.<p>

"Pokoknya kau lihat saja besok. Kau kerumahku, dan lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan pada Rin besok," kata Yui meyakinkan Miku.

"Iya iya. Besok aku akan bawa video cam dan akan merekam adeganmu itu," kata Miku lalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

**-Next day in Yui's house-**

*ting tong*

"Ya sebentar!" teriak Yui sambil menuju kearah pintu. Pintu itu lalu dibuka oleh Yui.  
>"Yu… Yui… Maaf aku terlam… bat…" kata Miku tercengang saat melihat Yui. Yui hanya memakai daster tanpa lengan dengan rok dasternya yang sangat mini, sehingga vaginanya kelihatan. (Yui tidak memakai pakaian dalam)<p>

"Ke… Kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian dalam? Nanti Rin bisa curiga!" kata Miku kelabakan sementara Yui terlihat biasa-biasa saja.  
>"Tenang Miku. Kami ini sama-sama cewek. Dia tidak akan curiga, apalagi dia itu sangat polos," kata Yui mencoba meyakinkan Miku. Miku hanya menghela nafas.<br>"Nah, sekarang kau sembunyi saja dibelakang kursi itu. Kujamin tidak akan terlihat oleh Rin," kata Yui sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi yang ada disudut ruangan. Miku seegra menuju kekursi itu sambil mengambil posisi. Tak berapa lama kemudian bel kembali berbunyi.  
>'Nah! Ini pasti Rin! Tapi sebaiknya aku intip dulu!' inner Yui sambil melihat tamu tersebut dari lubang pengintip yang ada dipintu. Setelah dia intip…<p>

'Ternyata benar Rin!' inner Yui sambil membuka pintunya.  
>"Ha… Hai Yui… Maaf aku terlambat… Aku susah memberi alasan pada Len…" kata Rin sambil ngos-ngosan.<p>

"Nah, Rin, sekarang kita mulai saja acaranya…" kata Yui sambil memasang wajah mesum.

"A… Acara apa? Mph…" kata-kata Rin terpotong karena Yui segera mencium bibir Rin. Rin berusaha memberontak, tapi tenaga Yui lebih besar dari tenaganya. Setelah merasa Rin sudah pasrah, Yui segera meneroboskan lidahnya kedalam mulut Rin. Lidah Yui menari-nari didalam mulut Rin. Tak berapa lama, Yui segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Rin dan terlihat seutas saliva menghubungkan kedua mulut mereka.

"Hehehe!" cengir Yui sambil tersenyum mesum. Rin hanya pasrah. "Bagaimana Rin? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Yui. Rin hanya mengangguk lemah. Yui segera mencoba melepaskan semua pakaian Rin. Tentu saja Rin hanya diam sambil melihat yang dilakukan Yui. Yui segera menjilati vagina Rin, sementara Rin terlihat menahan rasa geli akibat perbuatan Yui.  
>"Ngh… Yui…. Mph…" desah Rin. Yui semakin bersemangat emnjilati vagina Rin. Desahan Rin semakin kuat sampai akhirnya…<br>"Yu… Yui… A… Aku mau… pipis…" kata Rin terputus putus.  
>"Pipis saja Rin. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," kata Yui. Yui segera membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar menunggu 'tembakan' dari Rin. Rin segera berteriak lalu mengencingi muka Yui dengan cairan vaginanya itu. Yui segera melahap habis cairan vagina Rin. Dia lalu bangkit dan melepaskan dasternya. Lalu segera mendekatkan vaginanya sendiri ke vagina Rin. Lalu dia mulai menggesekkan kedua vagina itu. Muka kedua gadis itu saat ini sudah merah padam, begitu juga dengan Miku yang sedari tadi mengintip kegiatan mereka sambil merekamnya. Tanpa sadar Miku sudah melepas semua pakaiannya dan tangan kanannya yang menganggur segera menggesek-gesekan vaginanya sambil mendesah sendiri.<p>

Kembali ke Yui dan Rin. Tubuh mereka saat ini sudah bermandikan keringat. Yui yang aktif bergerak segera menetek pada Rin yang dadanya sejak tadi naik turun bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Tidak berapa lama Yui dan Rin segera mencapai klimaks.

"Yu… Yui… A… Aku mau pipis lagi… Ah…" desah Rin.  
>"Pi… Pipis aja Rin… Aku juga… Mau pipis…." Kata Yui terbata-bata. Lalu terdengar desahan kuat mereka berdua diiringi keluarnya cairan hangat dari vagina mereka berdua. Yui segera ambruk diatas tubuh Rin, lalu Rin memeluk Yui sambil mencium bibirnya. Yui terlihat kaget, namun ciuman itu segera dibalasnya. Lalu Rin melepas ciumannya.<p>

"Te… Terima kasih ya Yui… Aku… tidak pernah… merasakan ini sebelumnya…" kata Rin dengan muka merah, namun tidak semerah tadi.  
>"Kalau kau mau… kau bisa bilang kepadaku kok…" kata Yui tersenyum sambil mengecup kening Rin.<p>

Sejak saat itulah, Rin masuk dalam genk 'Yuri Girl' bersama Yui dan Miku. Mereka bertiga hampir setiap hari melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara Kaito (mantan Miku) dan Len (adik kembar Rin yang suka padanya) menjadi pasangan Yaoi karena pasangannya telah direbut oleh Yui.

**Fin!  
><strong>

**Author bacot corner:**

**Yah, sekian cerita dari saia. Ini adalah fic mesum kedua saia dan fic Yuri pertama saia *gak penting!* Jadi, maaf jika ceritanya masih abal dan juga Lemonnya kurang! DX  
>Akhir kata…<strong>

**Review!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
